Power Rangers Final Force Episode 18: Mystical Mayhem
by ChibiTaylor
Summary: Sorry how long these take to come out, but now I have a real team! So hopefully we get these out more regularly! Big thanks to Primal, Ender, and Kyle!


Late at night, the villains stepped into the center of Angel Grove... The sight of what has now become known as the Countdown to Destruction. A monument stood acknowledging the heroics of the Space Rangers and everyone who lost their lives to Dark Specter's invasion.

Pyrite began chanting a magic spell while Lother and Dai Shi shot out Dark Magic into him, increasing his power. Dark energy flew out of the cracks in the sidewalk, buildings and every crevice in the area. The energy began to take a humanoid shape and hundreds of Monsters were summoned.  
Pyrite looked around and squinted, "There's a few missing."

"What?" said Dai Shi, "There's so many here, how can you tell?"  
"Rita, Zedd, Divatox, and Astronema." said Pyrite grimly, "We need to track them down, these guys are disposable, the others are the important ones."

The rangers were waiting in the command center, Xenon told them that he sensed something dangerous, and needed the Rangers to come as quick as they could.  
"Xenon, if this is so important why not tell us what it is now?" said Mike.

Xenon sighed, "I need all six of you to be here to explain… where's Madi?"

Everyone shrugged, Kass spoke up, "She told me she had to find something, I dunno what's taking so long."

Just then, a flash of pink light appeared, everyone turned their attention toward it and out stepped Madi. As the light dissipated everyone noticed something different about their friend, she was wearing circular, maroon-colored glasses. She blushed when she noticed everyone looking at her, "S-sorry, I couldn't find my contacts, and I just decided to go with my glasses… I-I know they look ugly I just…" she trailed off.

Kass smiled and said, "They look nice on you."

Madi blushed more, "Oh, y-you're just… I don't… r-really?"

Alpha interrupted, "As much as I would love to listen to your romantic squabbles, Xenon has something important to say."

"Thank you Alpha." said their mentor, "I felt an immense wave of Dark Energy a few minutes ago. I'm, fearing the worst." he paused, inhaling sharply, "I think Pyrite has effectively reversed the effects of the Z wave."

Zee's eyes narrowed, "You don't mean…"

Xenon continued, "Pyrite has maybe hundreds of Monsters under his control, it's only a matter of time until he has the rest… but it's not all lost" Xenon motioned toward a screen, showing Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, Divatox, and Astronema, "These 4 weren't killed by the Z wave, they had all evil removed from them and they reformed, Divatox's location is currently unknown, but Rita and Zedd are now the Mystic Mother and Mystic Guardian. While Astronema is the Pink Galaxy Ranger."  
Adam sighed, "If only we knew about this a few months ago, we coulda made sure she's safe."

"What matters is that we make sure they aren't corrupted, we saw what Pyrite did with Trent and Mesogog, he can do it again no doubt."

"Well, we'll just make sure he doesn't get to them!" said Kass, "Where do we find Rita?"

Xenon scratched the back of his neck, "About that… Rita is in her dimension, where she keeps all light magic together. But I may know how we can get there. One of the Mystic Force Rangers has a Zord that can travel between dimensions, I'm sending you all to Briarwood to meet up with them."

Madi lit up, "Mystic Force? I love them, their suits are so cool, and their capes look gorgeous!"

Alpha prepared their teleportation and said, "Before you go, be warned that Briarwood is home to many mythical monsters, they're citizens of the town, don't… you know… blow them up. Also, you should be able to find the Mystic Rangers in the Rock Porium music store, have fun!"  
Alpha sent the Rangers down to Briarwood. They walked into the small town and immediately noticed the colorful residents. Some werewolf creatures, scaled reptilian people, trolls, goblins, something in between, it was like a different planet.

Madi's eyes practically had stars in them, she was almost mesmerized by the place, "I always dreamed of going here! It's beautiful!"

"Geez Madi," said Kass, "I guess earthlings aren't used to seeing abnormal creatures."

Mike laughed, "I honestly keep forgetting you aren't from earth Kass."

"Careful, I might abduct you!" joked Kass, "That's… what humans think aliens do right?"

"Kinda…" said Zee, "Hey, I think that's the place!"She pointed at a building, a sign above the door read, 'Rock Porium'

The Rangers all walked into the shop and took in the atmosphere, in the modern age it was uncommon to find music shops anymore, considering it can all be bought digitally, but this store had enough charm to justify going, the decorations and music playing through the speakers gave a mid-2000's feel.

"Where do we even start looking for the Mystic Rangers?" said Adam, looking through the CDs.

"I dunno, look for five people with color-coded clothes?" said Zee sarcastically.

Just then, they heard a voice behind them, "Hi there!" the Rangers turned around to face this voice, "I'm Xander! You lot look new in town, looking for anything in particular?" he said, grinning.

Kass folded her arms and smirked, "Oh, we were just on the lookout for… Power Rangers. We heard the Mystic Force Rangers lived here."  
Xander smiled, "Well… you came to the right place… Final Force." he said, narrowing his eyes.

The Rangers were all taken back, Mike stepped up angrily, "How did you know that?"  
Xander smiled, "Ha, Mystic Force Green, at your service, but I bet you guys don't want your identities revealed, follow me!" Xander led the Rangers to a room and inside was an older man with wild hair, "Howdy Toby, we're headed to Root Core, we'll be right back!"

"Oh!" said Toby, "I suppose these are the Rangers you told me about!"

"Yep, see ya later!" said Xander, he pulled out a Morpher from his pocket, he held it to the sky and said, "Finishio!" and a circle of Magic surrounded them and it warped them into a forest, right outside a wooden dragon head.

Madi squealed, "MAGIC!"

Zee groaned, "We teleport literally all the time."

"But never with magic!"

"Y'know that someone once said that any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic?" said Zee, folding her arms.  
"Don't ruin my moment Zee!" said Madi with a huff.

Mike spoke up, "Ok but seriously, how do you know us, how did you know we were coming?"

Xander laughed while opening the dragon head door, "We have a crystal ball, Udonna let us know you were coming,"

The Rangers went down the stairs into a room filled with magical trinkets and potions, inside was a woman in a white robe, a girl in a purple tunic and curly blonde hair, a man in a gold and purple tunic, and an anthropomorphic cat with a red cape, gold teeth, and a feather on his head.

"Guys I'm gonna be honest…" said Madi, jittering, "I'm getting overwhelmed by this."

Adam turned to her and said, "We fought a resurrected Demon king in our first week as Rangers… how is this overwhelming you?"  
Madi squealed, "It's so freaking cool!"

The woman in white looked up and noticed the Final Force Rangers, "Oh! Greetings! I am Udonna, the White Mystic Ranger, this is Claire, my assistant," she said pointing to the curly-haired girl, she waved.

"I'm Daggeron," said the one in the gold and purple tunic, "It's a pleasure to meet you! This is Jenji, the genie," he said motioning toward the giant cat.

"Wuh oh," said Jenji, "Rookies, that's bad news."

Dan scoffed, "We aren't rookies, we've been through a lot."

Jenji laughed, "What, you think I haven't? I wasn't always a genie ya know."

"We have to stay focused," said Daggeron, "We know that Pyrite and his goons are on their way to Briarwood to get to the Mystic Mother, we'll set out to her realm to protect her, though she may not be willing to accept our help."

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!" said Mike.

The Rangers went outside, and Daggeron pulled out his Morpher, while Jenji flew inside a lamp resting in a holster on Daggeron's side, "You may wanna stand back" said the Genie.

Daggeron pulled out a card and called out, "Magical Source! Mystic Force!" and Morphed into a gold suit of Armor, he then pulled out another card and punched a hole in the card, "Solar Streak Zord!" he called out and out came a Golden Train from a portal, it stopped in front of the Rangers.

"All aboard!" called Jenji from his lamp, "Next Stop, the Mystic Mother!"

As the rangers made their way to Rita's dimension, Pyrite, Dai Shi, and Lothor landed in Briarwood, "Lets spread out!" said Pyrite, "The Mystic Rangers are sure to come if we do enough destruction!"

"Oh that's not necessary," said a guy in a yellow shirt. Behind him, a girl with pink dyed hair and another girl in a blue shirt.

"Heh, speak of the devil," said Dai Shi, summoning his Armor, "Let's make this hurt."

The 3 Mystic Rangers pulled out their Morphers and called out, "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" They morphed into the Yellow, Pink and Blue Mystic Rangers, they pulled out their Magi Staffs and pointed them at the villains, "You aren't gonna get to the Mystic Mother, we'll make sure of it!" called out the Blue Ranger.

"Hilarious," said Lothor, "Only 3 Rangers, this will be a cakewalk"  
"We're not just Rangers, we're powerful sorcerers as well!" said the Yellow Ranger, "Vida, Maddison, you ready?"  
"You got it Chip!" said Vida, the Pink Ranger, "It's game over for you!"

Lothor pulled out his sword and leaped toward Chip, who dodged his attack and struck him with lightning. Lothor was knocked off balance, so Chip performed a sweeping kick, knocking Lothor over.

Dai Shi ran toward Vida, summoning his Animal Spirit to attack her, the giant lion launched her into the air, but Vida summoned some wind beneath her feet, making her levitate. She floated to the ground and created a tornado which swept up Dai Shi. He managed to land on the ground without falling over.

Pyrite slashed at Maddie with his Laser Blade, she blocked using her Magi Staff. Maddie pushed Pyrite off of her and tried washing him away with a tidal wave, but he managed to jump up onto a lamp post.

"Maybe I underestimated you…" said Pyrite, "Time to shake this up a bit…" he tapped a button on his remote, and about 100 bloodthirsty monsters appeared.

"This can't be good." Said Chip.

"Where Nick and Leanbow?" Said Vida, backing away from the horde of Monsters.

"You rang?" Said a voice from behind the group. The roar of a Motorcycle rang through Briarwood, and it's rider drove right past the Mystic Rangers, straight toward Pyrite, the rider hopped off the bike as it rammed into Pyrite, he landed and took off his helmet.

"Fashionably late as usual Nick," said Maddie with a hand on her hip.

Nick chuckled as Leanbow walked up and joined the Rangers, "I wouldn't want to miss this battle, it's been way too long," said Leanbow, pulling out a Morpher.

"It's over for you and your monsters! There's no way you're getting to the Mystic Mother!" Nick yelled, he and Leanbow held their Morphers to the air and said, "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" Nick Morphed into a suit similar to his teammates, only Red, while Leanbow morphed into a crimson suit of armor.

They all charged at the army of Monsters. A pumpkin monster wrapped Nick up in his vines, but Nick summoned fire that burnt the monster to a crisp.

Leanbow jumped in the air and sliced some monsters in half. Vida, Chip, and Maddie combined their magic to make a small concentrated storm that wiped out a few monsters. Despite their efforts, it seemed that the wave of monsters was unending, the Mystic Rangers could hardly keep up.

Meanwhile, the Rangers walked out of the Solar Streak Zord, they were almost blinded by the white void they walked into.

"You know…" said Dan, "I would've thought the home of the Mystic Mother would be less… bland."

"You dare insult the great Mystic Mother!?" said an imposing, gravelly voice. The Rangers turned to see a man in a suit of chrome armor, he had a flowing cape and a staff that was a bit taller than him, "I am the Mystic Guardian, I am not letting anything else threaten this realm, not after last time!"  
"Mystic Guardian… wait, Zedd?" said Mike.

The guardian growled, "Lord Zedd is long dead, I stand in his place, wielder of good magic, protector of this realm, and bane to those who worship evil's power!"

"Y-y-you don't understand!" Madi stuttered, "We're Power Rangers! We're here to protect you and the Mystic Mother!"

"Hmmph," said the Guardian, "Well for one, I don't need protecting! I am the Guardian for a reason! Second, I don't trust you, I've seen many ShapeShifters in my time, you have to prove that you're Power Rangers!"

"Fine by me!" said Xander. He, Udonna, and Daggeron stepped up and pulled out their Morphers and yelled, "Magical Source! Mystic Force!" they Morphed into their Ranger forms.  
"C' mon guys," said Mike, "Final Force, Activate!" The Rangers stepped up and readied their weapons.

The mystic Guardian laughed, "It's been much too long since I had a good battle!" His staff was enveloped in energy and it turned into two blades and he scraped them together.

Mike, Zee, and Adam ran toward Zedd, readying their weapons, Adam led with a slash, which was blocked, Mike and Zee followed up with a stab from each of their weapons, but they were pushed back by a wave of energy.

"Everyone, let's give this guy a blast from the past!" said Madi, selecting MMPR Ninja Powers on her Morpher.  
Her teammates nodded and followed her lead, calling out "Ninja Ranger Power, now!" they were Morphed into baggy yet comfortable suits that looked nothing like other Ranger suits, they appeared to be made of cloth with no helmets, just masks covering their faces with little holes where their eyes go.

"This is… weird…" said Adam, looking at his suit.

Kass, in a white suit, scoffed, "This is supposed to be an upgrade from the original Dino Powers?"  
Madi, ignoring her team, disappeared into the ground, and shot up behind the Guardian, slashing his back. Udonna cast a freezing spell on Zedd while Daggeron and Xander shot bolts of energy at him, breaking the ice and making him fall to the ground.

Zedd returned to his feet, everyone got into a fighting stance but Zedd just said, "Enough," and waved his hand, demorphing everyone, "I've seen enough. You truly are Power Rangers, forgive me for doubting" his armor disappeared, revealing a human in a red tunic, "I'll take you to Rita."

As Zedd opened a portal to Rita's throne room Xander's Morpher chimed, he opened it and Nick's voice came through, "Guys! I'm sorry, these monsters… there's so many… Pyrite swiped my Morpher and… he's on his way."  
"Don't blame yourself, son," said Udonna, "Pyrite has many monsters on his side, we'll stop him here!"

They walked through and were met with a woman in a white robe and crown, she groaned and said, "You could've kept the fighting down a bit, I've got a headache…"  
"Sorry honey," said Zedd.

"Now," said Rita, "Let's get ready for a battle, with a Mystic Morpher Pyrite will be able to amplify his spells, top it off with Dai Shi and Lothor's magic, it's gonna take some serious firepower to take him down!"

"I got an idea!" Zee announces, Morphing and encouraging her friends to do the same.

"Hehehe finally!" said Pyrite, looking at the Morpher in his hand, "This will make our lives so much easier," he tapped a few buttons and held it to the air, and called out, "Uthra Norqua Ozarro!" causing him and his partners to be warped into the Mystic Mother's Realm. Pyrite then pointed the Morpher forward, and called out, "Basilichi Mater Mystica!" creating a door, Pyrite smirked and opened it and on the other side was the Final Force Rangers, with the Finale Cannon in hand.

As soon as they noticed the door opening they yelled, "FIRE!" and the 3 villains were knocked back by a giant, multi-color laser.

Pyrite got up and cursed at the Rangers, "You… little... SHITS!"

"I think we made him mad!" said Adam.

"We have to get Nick's Morpher!" Udonna yells.

"On it!" said Adam, "Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" he Morphed into Jungle Fury Yellow and started running to Pyrite but Pyrite aimed the Morpher at him and cast a spell making Adam move in slow motion.  
Dai Shi charged toward Udonna who was quick to sense that he was a demon controlling a body, "...Dai Shi!? You were destroyed years ago!"  
"I'm not so easily defeated, witch!" the dragon demon growled.

"I doubt that!" Udonna pulled a wand out, and aimed it at Dai Shi, freezing him in place, She then performed a spell, "Galwit Mysto Liberatas!" and out of Jarrod's body came the Dragon Demon Dai Shi, who roared.

"You fool! With all the fear I caused, I'm more powerful than ever!" Yelled Dai Shi.  
Jenji peaked out of his lamp and said, "Udonna, friend, I hope you know what you're doing!"  
"I always do, Claire, I'll need your help!" Udonna called out.

"Oh! Coming!" Yelled Claire, "What do you need?"

"The sealing spell! Quick!" said Udonna.

The two sorcerers called out, "Mysto Sigillum!"  
Dai Shi trembled and started compressing into a ball, he cried out in agony and just became a ball of orange light. Claire held her hand toward the ball and yelled, "Finishio!" and it was warped away.

Jarrod rose and said, "What… where am I?"

"We'll explain later!" said Daggeron trying to wrestle Nick's Wand out of Pyrite's hand, but Lothor slashed at Daggeron, Lothor was about to drive his sword through Daggeron's heart but Kass kicked him in the face.

"I've had it up to here with you little brats!" said Lothor, holding his hand up for emphasis.

Kass smirked and Swiped a golden card on her Morpher and said, "6th Ranger Shuffle Mode!" and began fighting Lothor, each blocking each other's attacks.

Pyrite growled, and said, "Enough!" he held out Nick's Morpher and called out "Uthe Mysto Corrumpere!" and aimed it at the Mystic Mother and Guardian, the blast hit them and they immediately collapsed.

"No!" yelled Zee, "We're too late!"

Pyrite chuckled, "That's right, even with 9 Rangers against me and losing one of my partners. I successfully managed to bring back the mighty Lord Zedd and Rita Repulza!"

Zedd's muscles began contracting, red veins popped from his body and chrome bones appeared over his skin. Meanwhile, Rita's dress became a dark color, while her hair stood on end and wrapped together like horns.

Rita and Zedd chuckled, Rita cried out in a shrill, voice, "After thirteen… agonizing years… I'm free!" She held out her hand and a staff appeared, she pointed it at the Rangers and fired blasts of lightning at them.

Zedd stood and said, "I can't believe I gave my staff to my brat of a son!"

Rita put her hand on his shoulder, "Oh Zeddy, we'll get you a new one!"

Udonna gasped, "You… how could you?"

Pyrite chucked, "Every day I grow closer and closer to the destruction of this word!"

Pyrite began a maniacal laugh, but was interrupted by Kass yelling, "Legendary 6th Ranger SLASH!" he felt the burning of lasers and the cutting of swords from an army of 6th Rangers. He dropped Nick's Morpher that Kass swiftly picked up.  
The bloodied and bruised Pyrite staggered to his feet and said, "We need… to leave…" a golden beam enveloped Pyrite, Lothor, Rita, and Zedd and they were gone.

Mike threw his sword down, "God damn it!" he demorphed and said, "Every time we come even CLOSE to putting this guy in his place, he teleports away! And now he's got Rita and Zedd on his side! Perfect!"

"Ay, calm down mate," said Xander, "It's not all lost, you're Power Rangers we always manage to make things right!"

"Thanks, man…" said Mike.

Dan helped Jarrod to his feet, "let's get you home buddy."

Daggeron loaded everyone on the train and rode home.

Later that night, Xenon and Alpha were routing a plan, they needed to stay 1 step ahead of Pyrite or else he'd have every villain under his control. Xenon sighed and said, "Alpha… I'm gonna be honest. I am very scared… I didn't think that Pyrite would be so… tactical. I hope the Rangers can handle this…"

Alpha sighed, "I wouldn't worry too much Xenon. They've been improving rapidly, they've far exceeded my expectations, to say the least!"  
"That makes me feel a bit better Alpha… I just can't help but feel that… something big is coming."


End file.
